<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oikawa is typing by mozaikmage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237485">Oikawa is typing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozaikmage/pseuds/mozaikmage'>mozaikmage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozaikmage/pseuds/mozaikmage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa: found your kid lol<br/>Daichi: my What</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oikawa is typing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsometry/gifts">ellipsometry</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a little chatfic for winnie!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oikawa: found your kid lol</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi: my What</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa: [The Selfie, attached]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi: huh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi: you’re in Brazil too?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa: for a week!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi: nice</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi: tell hinata I say hi</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa:  that’s it??? Where’s the surprise??? The shock??? The awe???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi: I said “huh” is that not enough surprise for you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa: absolutely not</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi: :o</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi: is that better</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa: no!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi: :P okay okay</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi: Why are you in Brazil, Oikawa?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa: we’re doing practice matches against a team here!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa: I did tell you I’m on a pro team in Argentina now right</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi: you very thoughtfully messaged me about it at 3 A. M. my time, yes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi: speaking of isn’t it past midnight in Brazil now? I’m eating lunch</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa: time is an illusion. Lunchtime doubly so</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi: if that’s a reference to something I don’t get it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa: boooooooo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi: anyway don’t you have practice tomorrow morning? go to sleep</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa: can’t need to send selfies of me and hinata shouyou to every volleyball player from back home</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi: aw, I’m not special?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oikawa is typing...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa: maybe</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi: it took you three minutes to write one word wow</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa: I’m tiredddd D: and my keyboard kept switching to spanish and english instead of japanese</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa: I set my phone language to spanish for more practice and it’s...... fun</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi: Ah. have you learned anything interesting yet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa: “cancelar” means “cancel!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi: incredible</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oikawa is typing...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa: I’ll tell chibi-chan you said hi tomorrow</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa: enjoy your lunch!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi: sleep well</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been rereading the hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy and oikawa Could be a sci fi nerd so that's what he is quoting about lunchtime<br/><a href="twitter.com/mozaikmage">twitter</a> <a href="cubistemoji.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>